


CG: ATTENTION WORTHLESS HUMAN.

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Series: suddenly, voiceacting [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Compliant, M/M, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: THESE ARE LIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CG: ATTENTION WORTHLESS HUMAN.

**Author's Note:**

> and then i wrecked my throat

the best part is that [all of this is canon](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004528)


End file.
